The present application relates to an apparatus for handling bulk items. Irregular shaped items stored in bulk in an overlapping fashion can be difficult to handle and sort. For example in the food industry, bulk food items such as meat, chicken and poultry are separated and sorted for weighing, cutting, and packaging operations. Automation of this process can reduce labor costs and increase efficiency. However, the irregular shape and features of such items can introduce challenges and interfere with automation.